Torque Soul
by CyFi2711
Summary: Iwasawa berjuang mendapatkan sang pujaan hatinya kembali setelah dirinya dilupakan seratus persen dari seorang gadis yang dulu sangat mencintainya. (Iwasawa x Hisako)
1. Chapter 1

Rating: M (Yuri) Iwasawa x Hisako.

P.S _:_ _Author hanya membuat cerita Angel Beats AU untuk menyalurkan kreativitas semata. Author tidak memiliki hak cipta terhadap Angel Beats dan tokoh-tokohnya. Jika ada kesamaan plot/konsep/ide mohon dimaafkan._

Happy reading!

* * *

Dosen sudah melarang muridnya berpasangan dalam mengerjakan tugas ini. Tapi, masa bodoh, untuk apa memiliki satu-satunya teman tapi menolak untuk jalan berdua saja?

"Hei, Hisako. Menurutku taman itu cantik," kata Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah taman yang ia maksud. Jarak mereka dari taman itu tidak terlalu jauh. Lalu gadis itu langsung mengambil kamera dan mengambil foto.

" _Ckrek!"_ suara mesin lensa kameranya saat menekan tombol untuk mengambil gambar.

Kemudian Hinata mendesah, "Hisako, kita sudah jalan kemana-mana, dan kau sudah mengambil banyak foto. Foto mana yang akan kau berikan ke dosenmu?"

Gadis yang di sampingnya hanya mengangkat bahu, "Nanti kupikirkan di rumah."

"Mau ke _café?_ " tawar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Hisako membalas senyumannya, "Yap, tentu." Kemudian memasukkan kameranya ke dalam tas selempang. Hari sudah mulai sore, dan kaki mereka terasa lelah setelah berjalan kesana-kemari.

Mereka memang berbeda jurusan, tapi karena Hinata-lah satu-satunya teman yang Hisako miliki semenjak satu minggu berada di kampus, dia sangat ingin membantu menyelesaikan tugas ini. Tugas mahasiswa baru… mungkin tidak terlalu sulit, tapi apa yang dikatakan dosen cukup membingungkan.

" _Ambil foto-foto yang cantik,"_ begitu katanya. Cantik dalam bentuk apa? Manusia? Hewan? Tumbuhan? Tentu saja cantik itu bersifat subjektif dan tak semua orang memiliki selera yang sama. Jadi, Hisako hanya menyimpulkan bahwa maksudnya adalah ambil foto-foto yang _menurutnya_ cantik. Dan tentunya mereka juga penasaran dengan hasil foto-foto teman sekelas yang lain.

Hisako memang memilih jurusan fotografi karena pilihan sendiri. Dia selalu terkesima setiap kali melihat foto-foto model dan pemandangan yang sering dilihatnya di majalah-majalah. Sekarang, setelah mendapatkan jurusan yang ia inginkan dan berhasil membeli kamera DSLR yang berkualitas tinggi, ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk menjadi fotografer.

"Jadi, Hisako," suara Hinata menyadarkan Hisako dari lamunan. "Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Uhm…" Dia bergumam sebentar sambil melirik ke arah Hinata dan seorang pelayan laki-laki yang tersenyum ramah sambil memegang sebuah _notebook_ kecil dengan pulpen. "Es _cappuccino,"_ ujarnya tanpa melihat ke daftar menu karena sudah sering ia dengan Hinata pergi bersantai disini dan secara tidak langsung sudah hafal dengan menunya.

Pelayan laki-laki itu tersenyum sebelum mengatakan dalam sepuluh menit pesanan mereka akan datang, lalu pergi meninggalkan meja mereka.

Sambil menunggu, Hisako secara tidak sadar mengambil lagi kameranya dari dalam tas dan menelusuri foto-foto yang sejak siang sudah ia ambil. Semenjak ia mendapatkan kamera DSLR pertamanya, Hisako tidak bisa lepas dari benda itu, seakan-akan itulah yang memberinya kehidupan.

Selama beberapa menit, ia mengagumi foto-foto yang baru saja dia ambil. Hisako bahkan tidak peduli jika dosen menganggap fotonya tidak secantik yang dikiranya, ia melakukan ini delapan puluh persen untuk hobinya.

Sejauh ini dia belum berhasil mengambil foto yang memfokuskan makhluk hidup seperti tumbuhan dan hewan atau serangga, kebanyakan yang difotonya adalah pemandangan dari jarak jauh.

"Sepertinya aku harus memilih satu objek dan mengambil fotonya dari jarak dekat," usul Hisako kepada Hinata. Tapi lelaki berambut biru itu mendesah lagi.

"Ayolah, Hisako. Besok kau bisa melakukannya. Kau tidak lelah?" katanya sambil memangku dagu.

Hisako menggeleng pelan, "Kau tidak akan lelah jika melakukan hal yang kau sukai."

"Hm, kau benar juga," balasnya sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, sungguh, aku sudah lelah. Aku akan pulang setelah dari café ini. Mau pulang bersama?"

Hisako menahan jawabannya ketika pelayan yang sebelumnya datang dengan nampan dipenuhi gelas-gelas pesanan kostumer. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan pelayan itu pergi, mereka melanjutkan percakapannya. "Hm, kau pulang duluan saja."

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Terserahlah. Tapi jangan sampai pulang terlalu malam," ujarnya sambil menyedot es _lychee_ kesukaannya.

Gadis itu hanya mendengus, tak menggubris perkataan temannya. Bukannya ia tak peduli, tapi ia tak perlu Hinata menjadi ibu keduanya.

Setelah sekian lama berbincang-bincang, matahari sudah mulai terbenam dan hari sudah semakin gelap. Hinata mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada Hisako sebelum pergi ke luar café dan memanggil taksi.

Hisako membayar tagihannya kepada kasir, pergi keluar, dan bertanya-tanya sudah berapa jam ia berada di café ketika mendengar suara jangkrik yang begitu nyaring dan hari sudah lebih gelap dari yang dikiranya.

Tempat ini sudah menjadi sarang pelepas stress bersama Hinata karena relatif dekat dengan rumahnya dan tepat di sebelah kiri café terdapat sungai yang di atasnya berdiri jembatan yang dililit lampu berwarna-warni sehingga setiap malam sungai di bawahnya mencerminkan cahayanya yang indah.

Sekali lagi dia mengambil kameranya dan mengambil foto terakhir dalam harinya. Sepertinya foto sungai warna-warni itu adalah foto yang paling indah dalam sehari ini.

Dia menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya sebelum berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat. Halte bus yang biasa ia pakai selalu terang karena, entah mengapa, di sekitar sini lampu jalanan terlihat lebih terang dan berjumlah lebih banyak.

Hisako mengirim SMS kepada ibunya untuk tidak khawatir karena ia akan pulang malam. Ia duduk sendirian di halte bus sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang menggantung karena bangkunya terlalu tinggi. Sambil berpikir-pikir kenapa ia tidak ikut pulang saja bersama Hinata ketika ia melihat seseorang menyebrang dan mendekat menuju halte.

Hisako tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, tapi yang jelas ia adalah wanita, dari bentuk pinggangnya yang melengkung karena jaket kulitnya yang ketat. Hisako memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ketika wanita itu membalas tatapannya sambil menyalakan rokok dan berdiri agak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Kemudian wanita itu bersandar di sebuah tiang balok yang mendukung berdirinya atap halte bus ini. Hisako melihat rambut wanita itu yang pendek dan berwarna merah muda dibarengi dengan sedikit surai pirang. Ia masih bersandar disana, mengisap rokoknya dengan tenang sambil menatap ke langit malam. Lampu remang yang berada di atas kepalanya membuat sosoknya kontras sehingga Hisako sulit melihat wajahnya.

Tapi dalam sepersekian detik, Hisako meraih kameranya dan membidik wanita itu dengan lensanya. Kemudian, " _ckrek!"_ suara itu membuat wanita berambut merah menoleh tajam.

Hisako tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang terpasang di wajah wanita itu, tapi dari caranya berjalan mendekat, ia tahu wanita itu sedang marah. Hisako terdiam seribu bahasa ketika si rambut merah berdiri di depannya. Kini wajahnya terpampang jelas.

"Hei, kau baru saja memotretku, ya?" katanya sambil menginjak puntung rokok di bawah sepatu botnya.

"Uhm…" Hisako memutar otaknya, berusaha untuk membuat wanita ini tidak semakin marah. "M-maaf…?"

Si rambut merah hanya mendengus, dengusannya terdengar kesal, namun tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia langsung duduk di samping Hisako dengan kaki kirinya terangkat, menopang lengan menggunakan lututnya. "Aku harap kau punya alasan spesifik untuk memotretku," katanya. Bau asap rokok masih tercium dan bau alkohol hinggap di jaket kulit yang dikenakannya. Suaranya yang agak berat tapi halus membuat Hisako agak berwaspada. Siapa sangka kalau wanita di sampingnya adalah buronan atau perampok atau anak geng yang berbahaya?

"Ya, uhm, ini hanya…" Hisako melakukan jeda setiap kali ia ingin membalas perkataannya, "hanya sekedar hobi."

"Oh?" wanita itu terdengar terkejut. Kemudian ia menurunkan kakinya. "Hobimu menarik," ia membungkukkan badannya dan menatap Hisako sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau terlihat masih muda. Sekolah? Kuliah?"

Hisako tidak menjawab dan hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah wanita itu. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya tidaklah ramah di depan orang asing, tapi senyuman wanita itu membuat Hisako heran. Wajahnya tidak mengerikan, senyumannya ramah, dan sesungguhnya sangat bertolak belakang dari apa yang ia pikirkan tentang wanita ini.

Kemudian dalam beberapa detik wajah wanita berambut merah itu berubah drastis. Pangkal alisnya menurun dan dahinya mengernyit, eskpresinya bingung. "Hei, wajahmu tidak asing."

"Huh?" Hisako menoleh dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Yah, mungkin kau sering lihat aku berjalan lewat sini."

Hisako berdiri, ia sudah merasa terancam. Tapi wanita di sampingnya mengikuti gerakannya, kemudian menarik bahunya sehingga ia menatapnya lagi, kali ini lebih tajam. "Tidak, tidak. Aku…" tangannya bergerak ke atas dan berusaha menyentuh wajah Hisako dengan perlahan.

Hisako menghempaskan tangannya dan menyalak dengan kaget seiring dengan kendaraan bus mengerem di samping mereka. "Maaf, aku harus pergi."

"Hei, tunggu!" teriak si rambut merah ketika Hisako pergi menjauh dan menapakkan kaki di bus. Ia tidak menggubris, bahkan menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi setelah pintu bus tertutup dan duduk di salah satu kursi penumpang. Wanita itu bahkan tidak berusaha mengejar. Yang ada di dalam pikiran Hisako adalah semoga ia tak bertemu dengan wanita aneh itu lagi.

 **tbc**

* * *

 **Henlo selamat datang dicerita kedua. Rate M nya buat penggunaan alkohol/narnarkobkob(?) dll dan (mungkin) ada lemon :v  
** **Semoga suka dan enjoy.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Hisako dan Hinata bertemu di bangku taman kampus yang sudah dijanjikan sebelum istirahat makan siang tiba. Mereka memilih untuk tidak makan di kantin sekarang karena kafeteria masih terlalu ramai untuk dikunjungi.

Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas bangku kemudian menyandarkan lengannya di senderan punggung sambil menghela napas panjang. Hisako ikut duduk di sampingnya perlahan. Keduanya membisu sambil menatap mahasiswa-mahasiswa sekitar lahan rumput ini yang sedang melakukan berbagai macam kegiatan: ada yang mengobrol bersama, mendiskusikan tugas, makan bersama, dan lain-lain. Sedangkan mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Bukan situasi yang canggung, hanya saja Hinata mengetahui bahwa Hisako bukan tipe perempuan yang banyak bicara.

"Jadi…" Hinata membuka mulut, "bagaimana tugasnya?"

Hisako menjawab tanpa menoleh, matanya kosong menatap ke depan. "Tugas yang mana?"

Di sisi lain Hinata hanya melemas dan mendesah malas.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk akhirnya Hisako sadar apa yang sedang dibicarakan Hinata. "Oh, oh. Tugas yang itu. Hmhm, baik-baik saja."

"Foto mana yang disukai dosen?" Hinata bertanya lagi.

Hisako bergumam sebentar sambil berpikir sesuatu. Ia terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan semua hal, jadi ia langsung mengambil kamera dari tasnya dan menunjukkan foto jembatan warna-warni yang semalam ia ambil.

Hinata mengambil kamera itu dari tangannya, "Wah, cantik sekali," komentarnya.

Setelah tahu pujiannya tidak dihiraukan oleh Hisako, Hinata dengan iseng memencet tombol panah pada kamera dan menunjukkan foto selanjutnya. Tiba-tiba dia bersiul, "Siapa ini?"

Dengan kaget Hisako menyambar kembali kameranya, "Hei, siapa suruh kau lihat-lihat?"

Hinata mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan kalau dia menyerah, "Maaf. Kukira kau tidak akan semarah itu." Kesunyian tercipta di antara mereka sebelum akhirnya Hinata berbicara lagi. "Aku hanya ingin tahu… kenapa kau memotretnya?" tanyanya sambil membungkukkan badan dan menopang lengannya di kedua pahanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Hisako dengan cepat, tetap tidak menoleh kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Ayolah, itu pertanyaan sederhana," bujuknya.

Hisako menghela napas sebelum menatap wajah Hinata sekilas, "Entah, itu tiba-tiba terjadi," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu, "mungkin karena dia-" napasnya tercekat dalam tenggorokan sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.  
" _…cantik?"_ katanya dalam hati.

Hisako tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi Hinata tidak meminta. Laki-laki itu justru mendengus diselingi tawa kecil. Senyuman miring terukir di wajahnya sambil kembali merilekskan badan dan bersandar ke belakang. "Baiklah, simpan rahasianya. Aku menghormatimu," ujarnya sebelum bangkit berdiri. "Kau tidak lapar?" Hinata bertanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mempersilahkan Hisako menyambarnya kemudian mereka pergi ke kantin bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore harinya, Hisako memutuskan untuk pulang naik bus bersama Hinata, berharap keras jika bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi, Hisako akan mengaku sudah mempunyai pacar. Walaupun bukan hal enak untuk dilakukan, setidaknya bisa digunakan untuk menghindar dari wanita itu.

"Ini tempatnya, kan?" Hinata bertanya tiba-tiba.

Hisako menoleh bingung, "Tempat apa?"

"Tempat perempuan yang kau foto di kameramu," tegasnya, "ya, kan?"

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya dengan jengkel sambil menghela napas, "Sudah kubilang, bukan urusanmu."

"Apa kau memotretnya kemarin malam?" Hinata bertanya lagi, mengabaikan kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan temannya.

Hisako tidak menjawab; ia pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Kuanggap kebisuanmu sebagai 'ya'," katanya lagi.

"Heh, terserah saja," jawab Hisako cuek.

Menit demi menit berlalu, namun sedari tadi tidak ada bus yang berhenti di depan mereka. Justru Hisako teralihkan pandangannya pada sosok wanita bertudung sambil mengisap rokok di trotoar seberang jalan.

" _Itu perempuan yang kemarin,"_ komentar Hisako dalam hati. Ia sangat mengenali sepatu bot cokelat muda bertali yang dikenakan wanita itu. Kali ini ia memakai kaus hitam lengan panjang dipadu dengan rompi abu-abu bertudung yang kelihatan sudah kekecilan bagi ukuran tubuhnya. Celana _jeans_ biru muda ketat yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya terlihat menyala di bawah langit sore yang kian lama kian menggelap.  
" _Untuk orang sepertinya… sebetulnya selera berpakaiannya cukup bagus, meskipun ketat-ketat,"_ komentar Hisako dalam hati lagi. Ia melirik Hinata di sampingnya yang sepertinya masih sibuk bermain _game_ di ponselnya.

Hisako tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika perempuan itu sampai di halte dan membuka tudungnya. Tak sadar Hisako menatapnya terus dan wanita itu balas menatap. Si rambut merah muda mengembuskan asap rokoknya ke samping kemudian tersenyum. Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke bagian belakang halte, meninggalkan mereka, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya entah kemanapun itu.

Secara refleks, Hisako menengok ke belakang, melihat perempuan itu berjalan semakin jauh kemudian menghilang di belokan jalan.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Hinata tiba-tiba bertanya, tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari _game_ di ponselnya.

"Hm? Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya," jawab Hisako secepat mungkin, tetap berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi, "dari senyuman perempuan itu dan tatapanmu kepadanya tampaknya kalian saling kenal," ucapnya kali ini sambil memiringkan ponselnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, ponselnya tak henti mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi bising yang aneh.

Hisako mendesah dengan maksud menyerah, "Baiklah, dia perempuan yang kau lihat di kameraku tadi siang," jelasnya.

Dengan cepat Hinata menekan tombol _pause_ di layar ponselnya dan menatap Hisako dengan nanar, "Akhirnya, kau berbicara juga," ia tersenyum. "Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian berkenalan?"

"Oh, lihat, busnya sudah datang," jawab Hisako mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dengan otomatis Hinata ikut menoleh dimana tatapan Hisako tertuju. Akhirnya bus yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga, dan sepertinya agak ramai. Supir bus membuka pintunya dan mereka berdua naik ke dalam kendaraan.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Oh tydaack hinata udah tau :0 sori ya kalo ooc :v**

 **see ya in next chapter**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Kedua gelas beling berdenting halus sebelum kedua orang itu menenggaknya secara bersamaan. Iwasawa mengerang pelan ketika cairan miras itu berjalan menelusuri tubuhnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah minum terlalu banyak?" Komentar laki-laki yang duduk di depannya.

Iwasawa meliriknya dengan sekilas kemudian mengayunkan tangannya dengan lemas, "Jangan khawatir."

Laki-laki itu memangku dagunya kemudian bertanya, "Jadi, ada hal baru hari ini?"

Si gadis berambut merah bersandar di kursinya sembari memainkan gelas kecil yang ia pakai minum tadi, "Tidak tahu," jawabnya tidak jelas sambil mendengus, "kau tidak akan tahu betapa malunya aku ketika sampai di halte itu, jadi aku langsung pergi ke sini dan menghubungimu," jelasnya.

"Oh?" lawan bicaranya tertarik, "ada orang lain, kah?"

"Ya…" jawab Iwasawa menatap langit-langit cokelat dalam bar ini, "sepertinya laki-laki, rambutnya biru, wajahnya konyol, dan…" dia berhenti sejenak, "seperti teman dekat," lanjutnya.

"Kau tahu siapa namanya? Apakah dia melakukan hal mesra kepada Hisako? Atau…"

"Dengar, Otonashi," Iwasawa menajamkan tatapannya kepada lawan bicaranya, "kau sahabatku, bukan seorang polisi yang sedang menginterogasi."

Otonashi tertawa halus, "Maaf," katanya sebelum beranjak berdiri dan memakai jaketnya. "Aku mau pulang. Dan kau juga harus pulang."

"Ya, pergilah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Iwasawa membalas sambil mengambil sepuntung rokok dan menyalakannya dengan korek.

Otonashi menepuk bahu gadis itu sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal sebelum keluar dari bar dan berjalan menuju apartemennya.

Iwasawa menatap kawannya menghilang di kejauhan dan tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa hari sudah semakin gelap dan bar yang dikunjunginya sudah sepi. Meskipun musik samar dimainkan di radio dan mengisi suara di ruangan ini, suasananya tetap sunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Apa yang diinginkan perempuan itu?"_ Hisako berkata dalam hati sambil menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin keesokan paginya sebelum berangkat ke kampus. Gerak-gerik perempuan asing itu sungguh tidak terbaca, ada sesuatu dalam tatapannya yang membuat Hisako semakin penasaran. Ia tidak bisa pulang jika ia tidak ke halte itu, naik taksi terlalu mahal dan halte berikutnya terlalu jauh untuk ditempuh dengan jalan kaki.

" _Tapi sepertinya dia menghindar ketika melihat Hinata di sampingku,"_ ucapnya lagi. Kemudian dia tahu rencananya. Ia akan mengajak Hinata pulang bersama dan membuat perempuan itu menjauh, diam-diam memberi isyarat bahwa Hisako telah memiliki teman – atau dimiliki seseorang.

Setelah keluar dari kelas sesudah sesi pelajaran, Hisako berniat menemui Hinata yang ternyata sedang duduk berkelompok dengan teman-temannya. Dengan canggung, Hisako mendekat dan memasang senyum yang dipaksakan ketika teman-teman Hinata menoleh kepadanya.

Hinata melihat Hisako kemudian memperkenalkan teman-teman satu jurusannya, "Hai, Hisako. Kenalkan, ini Yuri, Naoi, dan Takamatsu." Masing-masing mereka yang disebutkan namanya melambaikan tangannya dan menyapa, "Halo…"

Hisako tersenyum pahit, membalas sapaan mereka dengan sangat singkat, tapi ia sungguh tidak ada niat untuk berkenalan, "Hai, semuanya, aku Hisako," katanya sedikit malu-malu. "Hinata, bisa kita berbicara sebentar?"

Laki-laki itu melirik teman sekelompoknya, kemudian berdiri. "Uh, ya, tentu."

Keduanya mulai berjalan menjauhi tiga orang yang duduk menunggu, raut wajah mereka penasaran ketika mereka berdua berbicara sedikit berbisik.

"Bisakah kau pulang bersamaku?" Tanya Hisako langsung pada intinya.

Ekspresi Hinata berubah menjadi sesuatu yang memancarkan iba, "Maaf sekali, tapi aku adalah salah satu pengurus festival musik yang akan diadakan kampus ini minggu depan," balasan Hinata membuat Hisako cemberut. "Dan… kau tahu, aku dan kelompokku sedang mengerjakan proyek yang penting…"

Hisako tidak membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan penjelasannya, "Oh, ya, festival musik itu. Aku mengerti," jawabnya sambil mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali dan meremas-remas jemarinya, entah mengapa dirinya merasa gugup.

"Maaf sekali lagi," lanjut Hinata. Nadanya dan tatapan matanya yang tulus membuat Hisako tahu bahwa kawannya benar-benar menyesal tidak bisa menemaninya pulang.

"Tak apa, kau tidak harus meminta maaf," ujar Hisako sambil pelan-pelan melangkah mundur. "Baiklah, aku pulang sendiri. Semoga sukses acaranya."

"Terima kasih," balas Hinata. Melambaikan tangannya kepada Hisako yang berlari kecil menjauhinya. Hinata kembali dalam kelompoknya dan melanjutkan urusannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hisako mempercepat langkahnya ketika berjalan keluar dari gerbang kampus. _"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh,"_ makinya dalam hati. " _Hinata juga punya kehidupan, kenapa aku seakan berharap dia selalu ada di sampingku?"_

Dia duduk dengan kasar di bangku halte bus. Kali ini, si gadis rambut merah bahkan tidak menyebrang, ia sudah bersandar di tiang halte, seolah-olah menunggu kedatangan Hisako sedari tadi. Kedua tangannya diselipkan dalam saku jaket biru _onyx_ berkain katun. Terdapat robekan rapi di bagian paha dan lutut dari celana _jeans_ abu-abu yang dikenakannya. Sepatu bot cokelatnya tetap sama. Hisako mendesah pasrah ketika melihat sosoknya.

"Tidak ada teman?" Tanya perempuan itu.

Hisako terdiam, mengedikkan bahunya.

"Dengar, aku…" perempuan itu melanjutkan, memendekkan jaraknya antara Hisako. "Aku perlu berbicara sebentar kepadamu."

Kali ini Hisako merasa tegang, bahkan ia bisa merasakan lehernya berkeringat dan suasana semakin gerah meskipun sore hari ini sejuk dan angin sepoi-sepoi menemaninya. Dirinya merasa terancam.

"Aku… aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku hanya…" perempuan itu berhenti sejenak ketika berjalan perlahan dan duduk di samping Hisako. "Namaku Masami. Iwasawa Masami," katanya. Tidak mengulurkan tangan, jadi Hisako diam saja.

Tangan Hisako tetap diam di pahanya, telapak tangannya berkeringat. "Oke, apakah aku harus…" ucapnya perlahan sambil ragu-ragu menatap wajah Iwasawa, "harus mengenalmu?"

"Tidak," jawab perempuan itu mantap. "Tapi… tapi aku," lanjutnya. "Aku mengenalmu."

Hisako berusaha menyembunyikan kekagetannya dengan memalingkan wajah ke bawah.

"Aku mengenalmu. Aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu kepadamu, tapi tidak disini. Kau harus ikut denganku." Iwasawa berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, berharap Hisako akan menyambarnya. Tapi yang dilakukan Hisako malah bergeser tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya, menggenggam tasnya erat, kemudian melesat pergi. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Hisako bahkan tidak tahu kemana ia akan pergi, jalan apa yang sedari tadi ditelusurinya, tapi ia hanya ingin menjauh dari perempuan itu. Dibalik keramaian orang dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, ia bisa merasakan perempuan itu mendekat menggunakan motor skuter kecil.

Dari skuternya, Iwasawa mengulurkan tangan dan berhasil menangkap lengan Hisako. "Hisako, tolonglah, aku-"

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh orang asing, Hisako menjadi takut. Ia berusaha melepaskan genggamannya, tapi cengkeraman Iwasawa semakin kuat semakin Hisako memberontak. "Lepaskan!" Bentaknya. Beberapa orang di trotoar meliriknya heran.

Sebelum Iwasawa dapat berbicara lagi, Hisako berhasil melepaskan cengkeramannya dan berlari menjauh lagi. Kali ini Iwasawa tidak coba mengejar ketika melihat Hisako menyebrang jalan dan melesat pergi setelah masuk ke dalam mobil taksi.

 **tbc**

* * *

 **Serem kali ya ketemu orang kaya gitu :0**

 **Note: author membuat karakter-karakter disini beberapa tahun lebih tua dari animenya jadi anggap bukan anak-anak sekolahan lagi :v**

 **see ya in next chapter**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Iwasawa mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja kayu yang dimiliki bar itu. Sebotol miras dan gelas kecil di sampingnya tidak tersentuh semenjak dari tadi ia datang.

Pintu bar terbuka kasar dan seorang lelaki berambut jingga masuk. Ia memberi salam pada _bartender_ kemudian berjalan menuju meja yang ditempati Iwasawa.

"Hei, ada apa?" Tanya lelaki itu seraya menuangkan sedikit cairan alkohol ke gelas minum, duduk di depan Iwasawa kemudian menenggaknya dengan cepat.

Meskipun Iwasawa membelinya dengan uang sendiri dan beberapa mili baru ditenggak oleh orang lain, ia sungguh tidak punya waktu untuk protes. "Aku… aku melakukan kesalahan besar."

"Hm? Apa maksudnya?" Otonashi bersandar santai sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Kemarin aku menyebut namanya," jelas Iwasawa.

Otonashi memalingkan wajah ke samping sambil menyengir, "Kalau begitu, tamatlah sudah," katanya santai kemudian beranjak berdiri. Tangannya dengan cepat digenggam Iwasawa, dan Otonashi selalu meringis setiap kali menyadari gadis ini mempunyai genggaman yang sangat erat yang pernah dia rasakan.

"Tolonglah, kau sudah berjanji akan membantuku dengan ini," gadis itu memohon.

Dengan kasar Otonashi melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkeraman Iwasawa. "Ya, tapi sebelum kau mengacaukan semuanya," jawab lelaki itu agak membentak.

Iwasawa mendesah pasrah.

Tiba-tiba Otonashi kembali duduk dan tertawa, "Hehe, bercanda," katanya.

Gadis berambut merah itu kemudian tersenyum malu-malu. Meninju pelan pundak temannya sambil bergumam, "Sialan kau."

"Kau tahu kelemahanmu, Iwasawa?" Tanya Otonashi sembari menuangkan miras itu ke gelas kecil dan meminumnya untuk kedua kalinya. "Kau terlalu cepat menyerah."

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya di kampus, ketika Hisako sedang menonton para mahasiswa menyiapkan panggung untuk festival musik yang akan diadakan lima hari lagi, tiba-tiba matanya tertuju kepada Hinata yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan orang. Nampaknya seperti orang asing, karena Hisako belum pernah melihat wajahnya di sekitar kampus.

Hisako mendekati mereka, kemudian Hinata memanggilnya dari jauh untuk segera bergabung dan berkenalan.

"Hei, Hisako! Kenalkan, ini Otonashi. Dia akan menjadi teman fotografermu untuk festival musiknya, nanti," kata Hinata girang.

Hisako menjabat tangan pria itu. "Halo, aku Hisako."

Otonashi tersenyum, nampaknya mereka seumuran. "Halo juga, senang bertemu denganmu."

Hinata menepuk tangannya, "Nah, karena aku masih ada kerjaan, aku tinggalkan kalian untuk berbincang sesama fotografer ya? Dah!" si rambut biru melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

"Apa kau dari universitas lain?" kata Hisako membuka pembicaraan, "Aku belum pernah melihat wajahmu di sekitar sini."

"Oh, ya, aku dari luar kota," balas Otonashi, gestur tubuhnya ramah dan sopan, membuat Hisako nyaman. "baru saja minggu lalu aku sampai disini. Sedang jalan-jalan."

Hisako mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Kau suka disini?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Otonashi tersenyum lebar. "Menurutku apartemennya lebih murah."

Kemudian mereka tertawa. Sambil berjalan, mereka berbincang.

"Kapan kau akan kembali?" Tanya Hisako.

Pria berambut jingga itu menoleh-noleh sekitar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hisako. Ia mengagumi suasana asri di taman kampusnya. "Rencananya sih, setelah festival ini selesai. Aku kesini karena sudah lama tidak memotret dan menyalurkan hobi. Sekaligus mencari suasana baru."

Hisako mengeluarkan suara 'oh…' yang panjang. Berbicara dengan pria ini cukup mengasyikan, tidak canggung dan tidak aneh. Ditambah mereka memiliki hobi yang sama. Suatu waktu Otonashi bertanya tentang kamera Hisako yang tampaknya selalu dibawa kemanapun ia pergi. Kemudian pembicaraan mereka mengalir semakin jauh sampai kepada karir Otonashi.

Ia sanggup membeli kamera DSLR pertamanya setelah beberapa tahun menabung. Kuliah sambil bekerja menjadi pelayan restoran cepat saji. Gajinya bisa mendukung dirinya hidup, namun untuk kuliah ditambah menabung untuk membeli kamera, biayanya kurang cukup. Maka Otonashi memutuskan untuk tidak kuliah, dan hanya bekerja.

Hisako baru akan bertanya bagaimana dengan orang tuanya, tapi ia mengurungkan niat. Untungnya, Otonashi melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tapi tak masalah, sekarang aku diterima sebagai OB di perusahaan majalah _fashion_ pria. Tidak terlalu buruk," ia menjeda, tersenyum pada Hisako. "Semoga di hari-hari berikutnya aku bisa naik jabatan sampai menjadi fotografer model, hehehe…" lanjutnya, menyengir.

Hisako ikut tersenyum melihat sikapnya yang menghibur. Otonashi adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Dan dia merasa telah mendapatkan teman baru.

"Oh, ya, aku seharusnya bertemu di kafe dengan temanku. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Otonashi.

"Yang benar? Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau sendirian saja?"

"Sudahlah, jangan sunkan. Manusia adalah makhluk sosial, lebih banyak teman, lebih baik, ya kan?"

Hisako tersenyum sebelum menerima tawarannya.

Motor skuter kecil milik Otonashi yang digunakan untuk pergi ke kafe yang dituju memang tidak terlalu mengesankan, tapi setidaknya masih ada kendaraan untuknya bertransportasi.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka duduk di meja yang sudah ditempati oleh perempuan berambut pirang panjang. Kacamata hitamnya yang lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang tirus.

"Kenalkan, ini temanku, Eri," kata Otonashi. Si perempuan berambut pirang menyeruput kopinya sebentar sebelum tersenyum manis pada Hisako. Bibirnya mengilap karena _lip gloss_ merah muda yang dipakainya.

"Salam kenal, aku Eri," ucapnya ramah. "Dan kamu?"

"Aku Hisako," jawabnya singkat.

"Ingin pesan sesuatu? Aku yang traktir, lho." Eri berkata, senyuman manisnya tetap terukir. Dia memangku lengan sambil menatap Hisako dibalik kacamata hitamnya. Hisako masih terdiam, menatap jam tangan yang dikenakan Eri, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang tajir. "Jadi, kamu pacar barunya Otonashi, ya?"

Hisako terkejut sesaat, "Eh, bukan. Kita baru saja bertemu."

"Oh, begitu." Eri tertawa pelan, "Jadi, mau pesan apa?"

"Ah… ehm…" Hisako mengetuk dagunya perlahan sembari berpikir. " _Cappuccino_ panas saja untukku."

Eri mengangguk lembut sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan anggun. Jemarinya lentik dengan cincin perak di jari telunjuknya. Seketika Hisako berpikir ternyata Otonashi juga bisa berteman dengan orang-orang berkelas.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka. Eri berbincang perlahan kepada sang pelayan sebelum pelayannya mengangguk dan pergi menuju dapur.

"Jadi, ada acara apa mengajak Hisako ke sini, Otonashi?" Eri membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, mungkin kalian bisa saling berkenalan," jawab Otonashi. "Hisako akan menjadi teman sesame fotografer-ku di festival music universitasnya."

"Ah, ya. Otonashi adalah fotografer yang berbakat, kau pasti akan menyukainya, Hisako," puji Eri, menegakkan tubuhnya. Baju yang dikenakannya _casual_. Baju berlengan pendek warna biru laut yang menampilkan mulus lengan putihnya, dengan celana _jeans_ selutut dipadu dengan _flat-shoes_ hitam. Sederhana dan menarik.

"Biasa saja, aku yakin Hisako juga tak kalah hebat," jawab Otonashi merendah hati.

Selang beberapa menit, pesanan yang ditunggu datang juga. Pelayan menurunkan dua buah gelas dari nampannya. Secangkir kopi panas, dan, anehnya, segelas lebar minuman keras. Hisako tahu dari warna kuning keemasan yang sering ia lihat di film-film.

"Ah, kau baru tahu kafe ini menyediakan minuman keras?" ujar Eri setelah membaca raut wajah terkejut Hisako. "Hanya pesanan khusus, tidak diperbolehkan untuk semua pelanggan. Kau harus membayar ekstra untuk ini."

Hisako mengangguk mengerti, membisu saat menonton Eri menenggak mirasnya sampai hampir habis.

"Mau mencobanya?" Eri menyodorkan gelasnya kepada Hisako.

"Eh, tidak terima kasih." Hisako menolak sopan.

"Ah, hanya sedikit saja, kok." Tiba-tiba Otonashi menyambung.

Suasana menjadi hening ketika Hisako menatap gelas itu lekat-lekat. Ia menggenggam erat gelas itu sambil terus menatap. Selama ini ia belum pernah mencoba miras meskipun umurnya sudah cukup, dan dia penasaran. Apa rasanya?

Hisako menenggak sisa minuman itu dengan cepat, lalu menaruh lagi gelasnya ke meja. Rasanya panas. Menjalar ke tenggorokan hingga ke seluruh tubuh. Badannya merinding sesaat ketika merasakan sensasi aneh di lidahnya.

Otonashi tertawa, "Hangat, kan?"

Hisako mengangguk sambil tersenyum gugup. Sepertinya ia mulai menyukai apa yang baru saja dirasakannya. Baru kali ini ia mencoba miras, dan rasanya lebih baik dari yang selama ini ia kira.

"Baru pertama kali mencoba, ya?" Tanya Eri.

"Ya."

Tiba-tiba Eri menyengir. "Oh, pantas saja. Reaksimu lucu sekali," katanya, kemudian tertawa bersama Otonashi.

Selanjutnya mereka berbincang-bincang. Topiknya bermacam-macam, mereka tertawa-tawa sambil terus memesan minuman keras yang tadi. Tanpa disadari, Hisako sudah meminum hampir tiga gelas, dan kepalanya mulai terasa pusing, matanya sayu.

"Sepertinya Hisako sudah tidak kuat," komentar Otonashi. Keduanya tertawa sebentar sebelum Hisako akhirnya membenamkan wajahnya di meja, badannya lemas.

"Sial, dia pingsan," bisik Eri.

Otonashi mengangkat satu alis, "Lalu?"

Eri membuka kacamatanya karena tegang, "Ini tidak sesuai rencana!" ia membentak dengan suara berbisik.

"Kupikir ini lebih baik daripada rencana kita sebelumnya," ujar Otonashi, tersenyum miring. "Bawa dia pulang."

Lalu pria berambut jingga itu meninggalkan meja, pulang ke tempat tinggalnya. Eri mendesah pasrah, mengangkat tubuh Hisako dari tempat duduk dan menopang lengannya di pundaknya. Hisako bergumam tidak jelas ketika Eri sedang membayar tagihannya.

Eri membawanya keluar, berbicara singkat kepada pria besar berjaket kulit hitam. "Aku butuh jasamu," ucapnya singkat. Eri mengeluarkan segenggam uang kertas dan memperlihatkannya tepat di depan wajah si pria besar. Pria itu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Eri dan Hisako duduk di kursi belakang sementara pria besar itu menyetir mobil menuju apartemen Eri.

"Ada acara apa sampai kau mengenakan _wig_ pirang itu?" Tanya si pria tiba-tiba.

"Sssst! Diam kau!" Bisik Eri.

Hisako tetap bergumam tidak jelas sampai akhirnya tertidur di paha Eri.

* * *

 **Aduh pasti udah pada tau deh itu siapa yang namanya Eri wkwkwkw... :v**

 **See ya in next chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
